Is This But a Game? Ceil Phantomhive Love Story
by Chillrxthanxice
Summary: Story told from many points of views. It is going to be an exciting supernatural romance. Not completely following the series but will have most of your beloved characters.


**London Square July 12th 11:45 **

It was a busy time of the ear for any market. Nearly every Tailor was booked and schedules were set, jewel makers restocking every other day it seemed, fresh flowers brought from all over Europe, and shoppers pushing each other to get the best items.

A pair of eyes from the roof top watched the crowds below from the balcony. A tall man dressed in complete black nearly darted from shop to shop leaving a young man with a fancy walking cane stroll the streets. In minutes, there were whispers that floated up to her ears. The people watcher half smiles at the boy's direction knowingly he had no idea she was there. She quickly turned her gaze to the lower left and found exactly the person she was looking for.

There an average height girl, petite and delicate features, her head bobbed up and down while making her way through the crowd. That hair was so recognizable, dusty brown hair that could look golden in the sun and looked rich brown in another light. Her curls bounced with her body and she attempted to break through the crowd. If the watcher left her spot now she could catch up to the girl.

~The Girl being watched~

The crowd suddenly became denser and more difficult to pass through. Someone important must be coming through for this madness. The excited whispers approached my ears. "He's the owner of all those sweet stores." Said some stalky lady. "Are you sure he's the owner? He's so young and to have that much land?!"-Questioned the stalky girl's friend. "I also heard he's the next to best seat besides parliament itself!"- squealed the aristocratic rich girl. "He really is handsome." -The quietest girl cooed. The group giggled an agreed trying to follow him from good descents away, hoping to approach him.

'This is quite curious, who's the fuss over this time? Might as well judge if the commotion is worth it.' The girl swept back her curly locks and stretched her head to see what her ice colored eyes could see over some shoulders. She was shocked to see Earl Phantomhive! He always looks like this in public..it's … cute… the annoyed expression on his face , his eye brow and lip twitches in agitation of crowds, and yet his body language can look so composed and profound with confidences. I used to know him well. Once with Madame Red, a couple times at parties, and when we were younger just once or twice. I guess we are friends, completive in the old days, well to me at least if my memory serves me right. More gossip flew through the air as he became closer to his destination. I took a seat on the bench, why should I act like these commoners? I sat and thought to myself head in my hand. He is rich, yes. Powerful, yes. Owner of land check. Handsome…yes. My old friend is handsome? Seems so she sighed. There was no way to approach him in the crowd knowing other girl's jealousy would interrupt her. The only way to get a seating with him is to catch his eye. After all we haven't seen each other in a couple years how could he not notice? He always seems to find out everything about everybody, and if he does not wish to see me then I will not be seen. However, I highly doubt this notation.

Her mind decided to drift off to the past waiting for the streets to clear away somewhat.

~Flash back~

Scenes of herself with Elizabeth, old friends, and Ceil playing together before his parents died. They would have tea parties (Ceil hated), picnic, and _just acting like kids_. There was some rivalry at age twelve. "Tsk, swimming is stupid; rivers are only good for skipping rocks." Ceil skid a rock four times. "Not too shabby there Earl." She smirked after her eyes widened out of impressment. "Would you like to try?" He asked her. She declined quickly" No, I know how." " Oh really?" Ceil asked humored. "Here" He gave her a stone and enclosed it with her hand. It was perfectly slender and round. She stood side ways huffed and threw it skipped about once and stunk. In the process, she made her shoes all wet. She scoffed and looked away blushing with embarrassment. He tried not to laugh, but she heard and turned around completely and stomped off.

~End of flash back~

"Penny for your thoughts?"- her voice joking- A tall pale woman bent down next to her ear, letting her free strands of white blonde hair tickle her prey's neck. She sat down next to her. "Vendetta!" the dusty brown haired girl excitedly hugged her dear friend cheeks flush rosy. They met gaze with each other, they were perhaps the only good friends each other had. Vendetta's eyes were doe like, but mature hazel with a sheen of red. They just sat and smiled taking in their new features, it has been some time now. "Emmeline, your hair is shorter now. You have definitely grown into your beauty." Vendetta complemented. This was true her hair use to be down to her waste now it touch the ends of her shoulder blades. "I thought it was a nice change. Not to medieval anymore?" asked Emmeline. "No, it is quite becoming, it makes you look more mature." Stated Vendetta. Her pale pink lips thinned out into a closed smile.

They decided to catch up while walking. "I find school boring now as I finished all my years plus starting a University class. I have already taken Latin, French, English, Spanish, and German. Will you tutor me again, but seriously this time?" Emmeline pleaded. "Of course, we will have to start with the simple basics though." Vendetta smiled her thin and small evil smile. "Oh, Vendetta I've missed you so." Emmeline hugged her again. Emmeline is not ordinarily an affectionate young woman, this was threw Vendetta off, but then again maybe somethings were about to change.


End file.
